


Don't Mess Around

by FairyNiamh



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jim is just having a little fun.





	Don't Mess Around

**Author's Note:**

> (I should have posted yesterday, but I was too tired.)
> 
> 21.) A favorite song that 'Has a person's name in the title'.
> 
> You Don't Mess Around with Jim - Jim Croce
> 
> I shuffled through several songs, checking the lyrics and seeing if any would tickle a muse. Last Dance with Mary Jane had a serial killer muse lurking, Janie's Got a Gun was out as I had used Aerosmith before this month. Jack and Diane lured nothing out. Same for a Boy Named Sue.
> 
> This one had Jim jumping, especially when he heard McCoy's name in there. Yes, I am talking about my muses as if they are real people, because a lot of the time, they feel real.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4qUXcXuMSE

Jim sat on the empty observation deck, strumming his guitar and humming a song he had stumbled upon as a kid. It was catchy and kind of cheesy.

When Bones walked into the room, the Captain grinned and changed up some of the lyrics to fit his needs.

_"Well outta South Georgia came a country boy  
He say I'm lookin' for a man named Jim  
I am a hypo shootin' boy  
My name Leonard McCoy,  
But down home they call me Bones.  
Yeah, I'm lookin' for the king of Starfleet  
He flyin' a warp drive starship  
Last week he took all my lovin'  
And it may sound funny  
But I come to get my hunny back."_

Bones rolled his eyes at the altered lyrics and shook his head. "You sure there's enough room in here for me and your ego?"

"Ouch, do you have your dermal regenerator?"

"Why in the world do you need that?" a very confused Bones asked his husband.

"To heal the burn you just gave me," he chuckled.

The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You know that they won't let you play this at the Neutral Zone either?"

"Oh, Come on. I joked with Pike about that one time. You heard the _both_ of us shooting out awful songs. Archer even threw out a few. We didn't know that idiot Barnett would take our drunken ramblings seriously," Jim sulked.

"Speaking of idiots; why are you here, instead of our cabin, sleeping?"

The young captain wrinkled his nose at the question. "I couldn't sleep, everything feels off when you are not in bed with me. Is your shift finally over?"

Bones smiled at the question and nodded. He understood where Jim was coming from. He hated to go bed alone, too. "Come on, time to grab some shut eye."

"I would rather grab something else," Jim purred.

The good doctor didn't say anything, just smiled and walked to their cabin. Once they were in, he pushed the younger man back to the bed. Jim fell on his back and pulled his husband with him. "Good night, Jim." he whispered as he used the loaded hypo to put the younger man to sleep. Jim would give him hell about it tomorrow, but at least he would be well-rested. He laid down next to his husband and gave himself a dose of his own medicine.

~Fin~


End file.
